A Shoulder to Cry On
by Kaylee13
Summary: Pre-Series 6 year-olds Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchel don't get along too well, but will that change after Kendall's parents give him bad new? Companion to "Stand Up for Me" although you don't need to read it first.


**AN: This was inspired by a review from DemiLenaJonasBTR on my story "Stand Up For Me"**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own BTR, but you probably knew that.  
**

* * *

Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchel have lived next door to each other as long as they can remember, but neither of the two 6 year-olds considered the other to really be a friend. That was probably because they are so different.

Logan was shy, quiet, smart, and he didn't have many friends, whereas, Kendall was confident, eager to have his voice heard, his grades were alright, but not the best, and he was as popular as a 6 year-old could be, but every day, Logan was driven home by Kendall's mom.

That day wasn't any different. As he and Logan awkwardly sat next to each other in the backseat, Kendall couldn't help but feel nervous for some reason, he felt as though something bad was going to happen, though he didn't know what it was.

A few minutes later, after dropping Logan off at his house, Kendall had entered his own house. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw his father in the living room, watching hockey on the TV. Normally, his dad didn't come home this early; he usually stayed at work until closer to dinner.

"Daddy!" Kendall exclaimed jumping onto his father's lap and hugging him "Why are you home?"

His father shifted Kendall so that he was sitting next to him, and Mrs. Knight sat on the other side of her son. "Kendall, we need to talk," his dad said looking nervous. "Okay? " It came out as more of a question.

"Kendall, sweetie," His mom started, before taking breath "Daddy and I are getting a divorce." She finished looking down at Kendall, who just looked confused.

"Why? I thought you and Daddy loved each other!" _This wasn't like any of the stories his mommy and daddy told mw, they were supposed to live happy ever after!_ He thought. _Sure Mommy and Daddy fought a lot but that didn't mean that they had to stop their marriage, did it?_

"We did, long ago, but not anymore. Trust me; this is what's best for all of us." _No its not._ Kendall thought. He looked at his father for some type of comfort but none came. "We don't want you or Katie to have to worry about this, so we talked to the Mitchel's and they agreed to let you two stay there until we get everything settled."

"But I don't wanna go there! I wanna stay here! I wanna stay a _family_!" Kendall yelled, suddenly angry at his parents. He tried arguing with them until his 8 month-old sister started crying from all the yelling and his parents made him go upstairs and pack his stuff for his temporary stay at the Mitchel's.

That's another thing that upset him, why did he have to stay with the one kid that he didn't like? Why not one of his friends? Those were his thoughts as his mom brought him and Katie to Logan's house.

Mrs. Mitchel welcomed him with a smile and took Katie from his mom's arms. Kendall walked inside with his bags slung over his shoulder and looked around, unsure of where to go.

As if sensing his uneasiness, Mrs. Mitchel gave him another smile. "I set up Logan's old crib in the guest room so you and Logan will have to share his room. He'll show you the way." As if on command, Logan showed up at his mother's side and took one of Kendall's bags, slinging it over his own shoulder.

"Follow me." He said, starting up the stairs, followed closely by Kendall.

Once Kendall was set up in Logan's room, there was an awkward silence, similar to the one that was there when they went home.

"Are you ok?" Kendall was surprised, he and Logan had never particulary liked each other, yet here he was, concerned about Kendall and willingly sharing his room with him. The taller boy couldn't help but vent until he felt tears start prickling at his eyes. Logan surprised him again when he felt his arms wrap around him in a hug, and he surprised himself when he hugged back and let himself cry into Logan's shoulder.

And just like that, the dislike between the two 6 year-olds was gone, replaced with a more brotherly bond, and Kendall knew that Logan would be there for him, throughout the troubling times.

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I guess I like it. I'm going to do one on how James met Logan and Kendall next, since I already did one about how Carlos met those three. I hope you liked this!**

**If you review, I'll give you a cookie! Not really, but still review please!  
**


End file.
